(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content editing apparatus and a content editing method for editing digital broadcast content that is made up of a plurality of data carousels.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, digitalization of broadcast has made not only conventional video and audio delivery but also mass data delivery possible. In digital broadcast, data broadcast involving the mass data delivery has widely been put into practice. Broadcast typically means one-way delivery of video information from broadcast stations without any interaction with receiving terminals. However, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-313449 discloses a technique for realizing pseudo-interaction between broadcasters and receivers. According to the technique, video information is repeatedly broadcasted, so that users of reception terminals can manipulate the received video information interactively (such repeated transmission is hereafter referred to as “data carousel”).
Conventionally, content producers have been required to define such data carousels. To define the data carousels, the content producers are required not only to understand data to make up the data carousels that constitute broadcast content, but also to be well acquainted with the concept of “data carousel” that is a data transmission method. This gives the content producers substantial burdens.